The invention relates to an amusement ride comprising at least one carriage that is movable along guides.
Amusement rides are known in which the guides are in the form of rails on which the carriages ride; the carriages have seats for passengers. In such amusements rides the movement of the carriages is predetermined by the course of the guides.
When it is desired that the carriages perform complex movements it is known to arrange the carriages on a wobbling disk and to have the carriages rotate about an axle. By overlay of the wobbling movement of the wobbling disk and the rotational movement of the carriage on the wobbling disk, a great variety of movements of the carriage are achieved. However such rides are complex and therefore expensive.